


Who would EVER kiss this shit?

by Jackonthelongwalk



Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [8]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, eli cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: Eli begs Demetri to give him his first kiss since nobody will ever want to kiss him again and he just wants the experience!Requested Fic!
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Who would EVER kiss this shit?

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this request so fucking much, had a great time writing this! enjoy!

Studying in the library the air was tense between Miguel, Demetri and Eli. The Halloween dance weighing heavy on all of their minds. Eli was pretending to be focused on the books in front of him but he was just waiting for Demetri to start the conversation, Miguel was beaten up pretty badly and Eli wanted to know exactly what happened.

Miguel was writing some notes his mind evidently in another place, Demetri was looking directly at him concerned eyes studying the bruised kid before him

"No more Karate?" tapping his pen. Miguel wouldn't even look up from his work and diffidently replied

"I guess so."

Demetri's mouth tugged quickly into an awkward smile and he struggled

"It's probably for the best. It was starting to boost your confidence!"

Miguel looked up from his work this time, slight scowl on his face

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, what has confidence ever gotten anybody expect for a black eye and their backpack thrown in the trash?" he finished down casting his eyes, over confidence when you were a nerd could get you seriously hurt, like Miguel already had been, it wasn't safe.

Eli looked up at Demetri then at Miguel mumbling

"Well, thought it was kind of cool how you stood up to Kyler."

"Are you insane?!" Demetri whisper shouted "Let me ask you, what is the best superpower anyone could have?"

"super strength" Miguel quipped.

"wrong." Demetri said pointing his pen between Miguel and Eli "Invisibility. A distant second would be super speed to run away fast." Eli was hanging on Demetri's every word

"Run away from who?" Kyler was behind Eli, grabbing his shoulder leering over him. Demetri stared darkly at Kyler, shoulder touching was his thing with Eli, their comfort touch and seeing Kyler use it like that to scare Eli pissed him off

Brucks interrupted Demetri's thoughts and said

"whom, it's the object of a preposition. Remember English class." Kyler was giving Brucks a confused and agitated face, shaking his head, Miguel used this as an opportunity to get up quickly, Demetri following his lead grabbing their things

"We were just leaving" Miguel said shortly but as Eli was turning around to get up Kyler caught sight of his scar, the one that ran from his nostril to his lip in two thin branches it was pink, a little raised and sometimes became bumpy when he rubbed it too hard with his knuckles when stimming. He already hated the scar, that was the thing about being almost invisible he was almost there but the scar prevented him from slipping under the radar. Kyler grabbed Eli harshly by his neck spun him around

"hey where are you going? Loook at this freak!" he snatched Eli by his chin tilting his face jerking him into the light.

"oh shit!" Kyler's face filled with feigned disgust, Brucks laughing in the background.

"What kind of girl would ever kiss this shit?" he smirked cruelly twisting Eli's face around. Kyler wasn't actually disgusted by the scar nobody really was but Eli was so insecure that any mention of it triggered a deep melancholy, it ripped him apart.

Miguel was fed up, pissed off about his mum saying he had to quite karate, pissed off at Kyler he didn't care

"Leave him alone, Kyler."

Demetri hit him lightly on the shoulder scoffing, saying something might seem brave but Demetri knew how bullies like this worked, the more you said the more they would hurt you.

"Oh-Ho" came a stupid laugh, Kyler slapped Eli's face and pushed him aside. He stepped into Miguel's bubble

"You haven't had enough, 'Rhea?" Brucks hit him with a heavy book on the arm, still chuckling stupidly.

"Get the hell out of here man." Kyler roughly pushed Miguel, and Miguel moved out of the room Eli attempting to slip away, got hit in the back. Demetri turned to walk away, he wasn't rushing. Kyler grabbed his backpack and threw it in the trash. Demetri retrieved it grimacing it was covered in his own yougurt from earlier.

Walking out of the library Brucks turned to Kyler "I think Lip was gonna cry"

"that dumb shit always cries." letting out a couple short laughs.

Later that afternoon Demetri was sitting in his room browsing the internet for information on a new comic series had a picked up recently when his phone started vibrating. He ignored it in favour of reading the article he had just come across which was shedding some very interesting light on the hints of a relationship he noticed between the two lead characters both of which were boys. Demetri was fascinated with finding comics, shows and general knowledge about sexuality lately, his own had been taking much of his time. Did he like girls? or did he like boys? could he see himself with either? when he would dig a little too deep his mind would always find itself landing on one particular boy, Eli.

He saw the YouTube videos, read the reddit posts, even stumbled across tumblr it was normal to be attracted to your best friend and when you were queer it was like a rite of passage apparently. Demetri pondered on the thought, did Eli think about girls? did he like boys? did Eli like anything other than doctor who? that was silly. Eli liked a lot of things, chocolate, popcorn, the marvel franchise , watching movies with Demetri, reading.

Demetri was so engrossed in his web searching and thinking about Eli he didn't even hear his phone go off nor did he hear his mother stomping up the stairs and flinging his door open.

"Demetri" she whisper shouted covering the mic of her phone with her hand.

Demetri looked up and was met with his mother blazing stare. His mouth opening to answer

"Have you been ignoring Eli?" she asked quietly

"What?NO!" his hands expressively moving around.

"Well, he'll be here in 30 minutes for a sleepover so whatever is going on with you deal with it quickly." she huffed walking out of the room. He could hear his mothers phone voice in the distance

"Demetri was just busy on the computer you know how our boys are about the internet, Demetri would love for Eli to sleep over tonight!"

Opening his phone he saw 5 missed texts

**what are you doing right now? 4:07**

**can we have a sleepover tonight? 4:14**

**we can watch Dr. Strange again if you want! 4:20**

**are you mad at me? 4:24**

**Demetri please I don't like Miguel more then you! 4:27**

Demetri's eyes darted quickly to the clock display on his computer it was 5:20 already, guilt swarmed around him dropping a heavy weight on his chest, did Eli ask his mum to call? did Eli have a melt down and then his mum called? He didn't have time to worry about this. Quickly he picked up around his room then went down to the kitchen to assemble some snacks.

Looking at the clock it was already 5:45 Eli was going to get here soon, he threw the popcorn in the microwave and opened the mini peanut butter cups, drumming his fingers on the counter mind wondering to the text Eli sent "Demetri please, I don't like Miguel more then you." why would Eli even think that would be a concern of Demetri's.

Demetri was a little dramatic during their conversation in the library but maybe Eli took that drama to mean some kind of jealously. The popcorn beep loudly jolting Demetri into the present, pouring it into a bowl he added the peanut butter cups, layering them for the best taste. 

The bell rang and when Demetri opened the door he was met with Eli standing with his chewie in his hands already dressed in plaid PJ bottoms and a blue plaid button down flannel that was crazy clashing. Eli didn't have anything else with him, this was usually the subtle not that subtle hint that we wanted to sleep in Demetri's bed tonight, which almost always occurred after a nasty encounter with Kyler. Demetri didn't mind his bed was big and Eli was small though he did roll around a lot. Eli was silent as they walked toward the stairs Demetri dipped into the kitchen grabbing the bowl before they made their way to his room.

Eli was still silent when they walked into Demeteri’s room, Demetri shut the door flicking the lock, his mum knew the only thing they were hiding was the mass amounts of chocolates and popcorn and she could admit to herself the barging in was a frequent occurrence so she never batted an eye at the closed and locked bedroom door.  
  
Eli was sitting on the couch his legs crossed Chewie resting in the hole in his lap. Eli ‘s index finger’s knuckle was worrying against his scar, Demetri selected the movie and sat on the other side of the couch, plopping the popcorn between them.

Demetri was engrossed in the movie until his hand bumped into Eli's in the popcorn bowl, he laughed to himself quietly, it was so incredibly cliché for a couple of nerds hands to meet in a bowl of popcorn. He looked up at Eli and taking in the sight he was surprised, Eli's eyes were a little wet, Demetri's own eyes rapidly moved to the screen. Had they come to something that might trigger Eli? It was just Dr. Strange and his cape beating someone up did that remind him of Kyler? Turning his body toward Eli

"Eli, dude, is something wrong?" he probed

Eli's thumb started bumping over his knuckles, his mouth opened and all that came out was a strangled cut off noise

"I-akkk"

Demetri drummed his fingers against his thigh, he'd wait a few more seconds before probing Eli again giving him time to figure out what he wanted to say. After a few seconds had passed Eli opened and shut his mouth a couple of times little like a fish swimming toward its flakes in a tank. With a sharp ragged breath Eli started

"You didn't answer any of my texts."

Before Demetri could even give an excuse

Eli blurted "Are you mad at me?"

"What?NO! I'm not mad at you Eli man, I was just reading the new comic and got entranced in the world."

"Oh that's good." Eli looked back at the screen holding Chewie so tightly his knuckles were protruding the skin pulled taut.

Demetri sighed dramatically shoving some popcorn into his mouth, something was bothering Eli and if it wasn't about the missed texts then what was the issue? Demetri became lost in thought, he began the process of elimination trying to figure out what exactly could be bothering his best friend. Eli was already clearly feeling like shit, the frantic messages was clue number one, clue number two he wanted to sleep in Demetri's bed tonight, and clue number three were the tears threatening to move from a quivering lip to a full blown meltdown. Demetri knew better then to just simply ask "what's wrong" if he had any of his intelligence left he would figure this out within the next 10 minutes of the movie, try to fix it and everyone would be happy.

In the texts Eli said he didn't like Miguel more than Demeteri, there was only one thing that could relate to today, the library confrontation with Kyler. Interactions with Kyler would weigh heavier on Eli compared to Demetri. Demeteri had a amazing mind, and so did Eli high school was irrelevant but clearly a little wick was lit in Eli when he saw Miguel defending them. Demetri had his pointed question in mind.

"Hey, are you feeling shitty about what happened at the library today?" Eli shifted in his seat avoiding Demetri's gaze looking at anything else in the room so Demetri kept pushing

"I'm not mad that you agreed with Miguel, I just don't think his methods are very helpful, I mean look at him he got beaten up and now Kyler has a major axe to grind with him and its only getting worse you know.."

"Shut up Demetri, I don't care about Miguel and what he said today." Eli snapped he hesitated for a second before continuing

"It's about what Kyler said about, well you know." 

"What are you even talking about?" his eye brows raised hands outstretched

"About my lip, you know, everyone has had a first kiss you have, Miguel definitely has, we are in tenth grade and I know, I know nobody would ever even want to kiss me because of my lip and I try not think about it I try, there are other good things in life that don't involve kissing, like watching movies or reading comics or collecting stuffed animals but when Kyler said no girl is ever going to want to kiss me it just keeps reminding me I'll never feel it, I'll never know what it's supposed to feel like." his face was wet with tears his knees hugging into his chest, chewie sitting on top of them like the king of two mountains.

Demetri moved the popcorn bowl and scooted until he was but half an arm's length away from Eli,

"Someone will kiss you some day Eli, Kyler says those things because he's a bully."

Eli brought Chewie's head to his mouth covering his scar. 

"No, nobody is ever going to want to kiss me Demetri, they all think my scar is disgusting you heard what everyone said Yasmine said at lunch a few weeks ago "he looks like he went down on a lawnmower." mimicking her brutal words.

Neither of the boys spoke for a fair few minutes, Eli was crying quietly the whole time

"do you think that maybe" his voice faltering

"no keep going"

"maybe you could kiss me?"

Demetri felt a little roll of sweat trickle down his arm in his shirt, he could not do this even if he wanted to which he didn't think he was ready to admit to Eli that while yes he was busy browsing the internet this afternoon he was also thinking about Eli.

"you don't need me you're going to have a first kiss." Demetri looked at Eli trying to flash his most convincing smile.

Ignoring Demetri's lacklustre attempt at convincing him Eli began to ramble

"Please Dem, I'll do anything, I just want to know what it feels like because I KNOW I'll never get another chance to feel this." He was looking directly at Demetri now, Demetri was having trouble breaking away from Eli's eyes his face was a light pink and it was pretty cute, he let himself enjoy the thought for just a minute second the idea of taking Eli's pain away and giving him what he wanted. Eli just wanted a first kiss and Demetri well Demetri wanted something more, it was be taking advantage of Eli's desperation if he indulged in this kiss, it was conflicting, temping and complicated.

"Eli you will get another chance like this, I'm not going to take advantage of your" he trailed off

"YOU aren't taking advantage of me! I want this, I want to know what it feels like! Please! I'll let you pick every movie we ever watch for the rest of high school, just please if you could do this for me."

Eli was really pushing Demetri now, Eli always wants a say in which movie they watch and to offer that up for the next 2 and some change years? for a first kiss? Eli was turned toward Demetri now he'd repositioned himself to be sitting on his knees butt resting on his feet giving him a slightly taller vantage point, now their face's were at the same level, only a couple of inches apart.

The emotional flood gates had opened and the waves were slamming into him, should he kiss Eli? is it ethical, god he wanted to, curiosity, wanting, guilt.

"Dem come on please." Eli pleaded licking his lips absent mindedly.

Chewie had been discarded between them, laying facedown, at least he wouldn't be watching while Demetri leaned into his desire.

"I'm going to hell man." he murmured so faintly Eli could just barely hear him, his mouth quirked up quickly into a little smirk feeling his scar tug, which he had forgotten about in this moment, he rubbed it with his index finger eyes darting around, Demetri's heart was breaking, Eli genuine had such astronomically low self esteem, he believe nobody would want to kiss him.

Leaning in until their foreheads lightly bumped Demetri teased

"I can't kiss you with your hands in the way"

His lips flush against Eli's hand he gave a couple short kisses to the side of Eli's hand before waiting for Eli to pull his hand away from his scar. Once his hands were dropped in his lap Demetri wrapped his own raw boned hand around Eli's face finger tips cradling him behind his ear. His thumb stretched over to those feather light lips and stroked Eli's scar.

Demetri moved a little closer to Eli sitting up so his face was slightly above, his hand gilded down Eli's face and tilted his chin upward, he kept stroking Eli's cheek with a single finger, his thumb rubbing little circles on Eli's lips. His breath smoked across Eli's lips before he ghosted his lips over them, just barely touching, Eli pressed his mouth into Demetri's immediately Demetri responded by pressing into Eli's lips, their mouths moved together clumsily, Demetri pulled back ever so slightly and ran his tongue over Eli's lips, then slipped up to lick at his scar quickly before moving back down licking into Eli's mouth.

He pulled Eli's face closer to his so their lips were impossibly touching. He started rolling his tongue over Eli's, Eli shoved his tongue up against Demetri's swirling their tongues together softly Demetri drew his lips back Eli's eyes were darting all over Demetri's face, his pupils were blow and both of their face's were flushed light pink spreading across their nose bridges and over their cheeks.

Demetri gazed flashed between Eli's eyes and lips quickly before he pressed his lips against Eli's raggedly breathing into each other's mouths both the boys were getting dizzy with sexual wanton. Eli's hands were clutching at Demetri's shirt while Demetri's hand gripped his face, pressing their lips back together their tongues swirling and their lips moving together, Demetri tongue brushed up against Eli's canine tooth before tracing where their lips met, Eli shivered and whined deepening the kiss by sucking Demetri's tongue, Demetri let out a strangled noise. Eli pulled back this time but Demetri groaned instantly sucking Eli's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling it lightly, once they separated both their mouths were glistening with spit and blushed red from the heat of their kiss.

"So that's what a kiss feels like?" Eli paused looking at Demetri

"thank you Dem"

"Yeah, Ugh, it was nice."

"It was like magic Dem." he whispered

Demetri turned himself back toward the T.V, and pretended not to watch Eli out of the corner of his eye scoot until their legs brushed together, Demetri spindly hand rested palm up in his lap, Eli grabbed it swiftly, lifting it over his shoulder, Demetri squeezed it firmly.


End file.
